


The Truth

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Breast Play, Christmas Eve, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gaming, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Multi, Neck Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, baby movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Emily has a show in L.A. and spends Christmas with Lana and family. She meets Fred's boys, as well as Dolores and Deena. She feels her twins move for the very first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, my lovelies, for not getting this out at Christmas. So much for catching up. Not even going to be able to do a Valentines in time, but please enjoy and even though I've never gotten a review for Emily, I would love to know what you think, please.

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Truth**

Fred moved over to the bar to grab a chilled beer from the fridge and pour it into a mug, after introducing Emily as a family friend to his three boys.

“Who is she, Dad?” Jack asked suspiciously.

Pat examined his father’s impassive face and backed his big brother up, “Yeah, if she’s a friend of the family, why haven’t we met her before?”

“Listen, boys, she is my friend and you will treat her respectfully. She just had a fashion show in the area and she’s here for Christmas,” Fred looked over at his wife with her mother, sister and Emily. Emily was explaining how her fashion show had gone in great length and the ladies were enthralled.

“Is she married?” Matt inquired, looking at Emily’s baby bump.

“No, she had a back-up plan should she not find a partner by the time she turned 35. She’s four months along with twins and your step-mom has agreed to help her during her pregnancy and delivery. They have become very good friends.” Fred grabbed his mug of beer and turned to walk in the direction of the ladies, throwing over his shoulder at his boys, “You may join us if you wish, or you can go play videogames.”

Matt stood looking at Emily impressed, when Pat dug his elbow in his ribs he shoved at his big brother, and then Jack head locked him, noogying him. As Jack released Matt from his hold, the three brothers moved in tandem to the rec room to play videogames.

Fred heard Lana tell Emily, “You’ll meet more of my family, including my Aunt Candace, when we go to church tomorrow night.”

A look of surprise washed over Emily’s face, “Church? You all attend church?”

“My family is Catholic, but we generally just attend on special holidays. I myself am a Christian Scientist.” Lana explained for Emily. Deena held out a glass of cranberry juice for Emily as she poured a glass of wine for Lana. Dolores took the wineglass that her daughter handed her and turned to Emily.

“Are you religious, Emily?” Dolores took a sip of her wine.

“I was born and raised in a Lutheran family.” Emily’s nose twitched as she took a sip of her cranberry juice. She continued, “But when the church told me that I couldn’t be gay in order to attend there, I decided to leave. I have attended many different denominations and settled on a non-denominational. I read the Bible and understand it. I don’t go to church regularly, but I believe I don’t have to go to church in order to be a Christian.”

Deena set her wineglass on the coffee table, smiling she asked innocently enough, “And what do you think would happen if you were in a relationship that the church might deem questionable?”

Dolores’s eyes went wide. Emily coughed into her hand, hiding a smile. Lana looked down at her lap picking at invisible lint, smiling. Fred spun on his foot refilling his drink and smiled.

“Well,” Emily contemplated, weighing her words so as not to insult anyone, “I don’t really care what other people think about me. Everyone interprets the bible the way they chose. I have to do what I see as right in my eyes. My hope is that when I reach judgment God will weigh my good works towards working out my faith and see me as redeemable regardless of my decisions in my relationships.”

Dolores smiled in thought and Deena nodded in agreement.

“Do you have plans for tonight, Lana?” Her big sister asked. Dolores’s head swivelled around to look at her eldest daughter, her eyes wide again. Emily watched Dolores wondering what she knew, and then looked up at Fred. He shook his head at her and Emily looked down at her baby bump. She would ask him later.

“Nothing really, probably will continue to wrap presents,” Lana answered Deena. Deena reached for her glass and took a sip of her wine. Lana looked over at Emily and gave her a wink. The evening continued along pleasantly until eventually Deena and Dolores said their goodbyes.

* * *

“Are the boys asleep?” Lana asked her husband as he entered their bedroom; she moved away from Emily and Emily licked her lips after Lana’s kisses.

“No,” Fred replied as he reached overhead to remove his shirt. “They’re still playing videogames, so we’ll have to be quiet. Jack and Pat are suspicious, but I think we can keep up a partial truth with them and they won’t have any tales to take back to their mother.”

Emily squinched her eyes as she looked at Fred. “Do you think that would matter?”

“I believe as you, that it doesn’t matter what others think about us,” Fred said sitting beside Emily, “but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t lose them if their mother found out about a relationship that is ‘questionable’.”

Emily smiled, “I thought I answered that very well, under the circumstances. Who knew Deena would be so inquisitive.” Lana laughed and Fred cracked a smile. “What does Dolores know?”

Fred’s brows rose slightly and he smiled, “She knows about the playhouse up in BC, but what she knows about us can’t be more than suspicion. I wouldn’t worry, if she intended to call us out, she would have done it already. I don’t doubt she knows something. She reads her daughters incredibly well; she’s a great observer. I think she approved of what you said and will keep what she knows to herself.”

Fred turned from grasping the edge of the mattress with his hands to turning Emily to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Emily’s lips moved over Fred’s mouth allowing him entrance into hers. Lana kissed over Emily’s shoulder, nibbling up her neck. Her hands sliding over Emily’s sides, snapping her bra apart Lana kissed down Emily’s back, licking up to bite on her left shoulder to slide the bra down her arms. Fred held the weight of Emily’s breasts in his hands and bent his head to gently lave over them. Lana moved to sit behind Emily having her lean back, nibbling and biting over her neck; she removed Emily’s breasts from Fred’s hands and cupped them in hers, squeezing and palming.

Fred kissed his way down Emily’s tummy. Loving the curve of her belly placing little nips and touches of his tongue, Emily gasped. She pushed Fred’s head away and pulled herself from Lana’s kisses, her hands running over her belly. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked in wonder into Fred’s eyes as his hands reached out to touch her belly.

“What happened?” Lana asked trepidation in her voice.

“They moved!” Emily exclaimed awe in her voice, “It’s the first time I’ve felt them move.”

Lana reached a hand down to stroke over Emily’s belly. Fred and Lana hands stroked in tandem over Emily’s belly, stopping in a moment when they felt the babies move again. A smile crept over Lana’s lips and she looked to see her husband’s look of awe at the movement of the babies. Turning Emily’s head, Lana sucked and bit over Emily’s lips, pulling Emily’s back into her chest wrapping her arms just over the babies.

Fred kissed Emily’s belly again. Kissing down and sucking over Emily’s wet panties. Pulling them down, Fred set her panties aside, kissing and lapping over Emily’s wet slit, sliding his tongue up parting her nether lips to take her precious pearl into his mouth. Lana kissed over Emily’s jawline, going back to nibbling at her neck and shoulder, and fondling her breasts.

Fred slid his tongue through her folds to taste her honey, gliding back up to circle around her clit. Two of Fred’s fingers maneuvered their way into her wet center and Emily’s body undulated at his touch. She had only ever felt Lana’s long fingers inside her and Fred’s were thicker, but her body accommodated very well to the intrusion and he was doing things to her that she loved. He was nipping over her clit, sucking over her labia lips and thrusting his fingers into her over and over. Every brush of his fingers inside her he curved his fingers into her sweet spot, sending a rippling through her body. At Lana’s kisses and Fred’s ministrations, Emily felt her walls tighten and as Fred thrust into her sweet spot once again Emily’s body reflexively sat upright as her hole gushed out fluid over Fred’s mouth and chin. The rippling rush through Emily’s body had her grasping the edge of the bed in her fingers and gasping as she saw stars.

Slowly the room came back into her vision, and she stilled with the stilling of the movement within her. She had put the babies to sleep with her violent orgasm. She would have to remember that when they were restless some night.

Fred looked up into her eyes and she could see a hunger there. Quickly she moved aside and Fred took hold of Lana’s panties, tugging them down her legs. Licking up her sopping cunt, Fred kissed up her belly pulling her lips against his, her back now flat against the bed. Fred pushed his cock into her wetness, up inside her tight walls and thrust against her sweet spot. Lana’s long fingers grasped at her husband’s body, scratching long lines over his skin and moaning as he continued to thrust into her. Fred moaned with her, groaning at her tightness.

Fred nipped at her neck as Lana arched her back, biting his shoulder. Her walls tightened around his thrusting cock. Lana whimpered and Fred felt his balls tighten and then as he thrust one last time, Lana and Fred came together. Fred continued moving inside her letting her ride out her orgasm. He felt his seed empty inside her again and again. Fred kissed over her jawline and captured her lips with his. Their breaths stilling, their foreheads touched and their bodies stilled, Fred resting inside her.

Lana smiled and Fred grinned back. “I love you, my sunshine.”

“I love you too, Freddie Bear.” Lana teased, using Emily’s name for him. Rolling her with him, he rolled off her and she cuddled against his chest. Lana glanced around the room, not finding Emily. She yawned and wondered out loud, “I wonder where Emily went.”

Fred didn’t answer as he was already asleep and soon, Lana joined him.

* * *

Emily tied the robe around her after her shower, patting her hair dry. Slipping on some pajama bottoms, she snapped her bra in place and brushed through her wet hair. She slipped into her fuzzy cheetah slippers and made her way down the stairs. Grabbing a glass of milk from the kitchen, she found a bag of cookies and took a few with her as she went on a hunt for the rec room. She found the boys still playing video games.

Matt looked up from his position on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Emily padded over to him and snuggled into the corner. She watched Pat and Jack play their game and caught Matt looking at her. He looked down sheepishly when she smiled at him, and then went back to watching his brothers play.

Pat groaned as Jack beat him, gloating Jack shouted out his victory. Turning to give his brother the controller, Pat saw Emily. “Hey, how’s it going? Not able to sleep?”

“Not really,” Emily replied. “I felt the babies move for the first time and now that they’re asleep, I can’t.” She laughed at the irony. She snagged the controller from Matt and he grinned at her. “Do you mind?”

“No, of course not, give it a try.” Matt sat beside her, giving her pointers as she played against Jack, the champion. Emily crowed when she won and Matt high fived her.

“Beginner’s luck,” Jack groaned.

Emily stuck her tongue out at him, saying, “I have a younger brother I used to play video games with, plus I have my own, so there, sore loser.”

Pat and Matt laughed along with Emily. Jack eventually joined in with their infectious laughter. For another hour or so, Emily challenged the brothers, having the time of her life.


End file.
